


Peter Saves Tony

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bladder Control, Omorashi, Tony Stark omo, Urination, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony's in a meeting and needs to pee.  Peter to the rescue.We need more Tony omo...
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92
Collections: Anon Works





	Peter Saves Tony

The atmosphere is more than a little tense and Tony Stark needed to piss.

Fury is snarling, Steve and Clint arguing and Peter is beside him seemingly unaffected by the strained squabbling. The mission had gone... poorly. Not that it was anyone's fault. The install had been bad but someone had to be blamed and at the moment, that was the debate. Steve blamed Fury for not checking the facts, Fury blamed Clint for not noticing the errors in the provided information until it was too late and Clint blamed Steve for trusting him when he mentioned his concerns prior to landing. So the argument circled around. 

Tony's only solace was that he wasn't in the middle of the bickering or the accusations for once. That meant that all of his concentration could go towards holding his piss. He knew he could ask to take a quick break, step out of the room and quickly relieve himself but something was stopping him. Maybe it was his pride. The last thing he wanted was to draw attention to himself when things were really starting to heat up. That would be asking for trouble. Though, he knew if he stayed where he was things would eventually become disastrous. He wished he'd kept the armor on. He could have pissed right then and there, no one would have been the wiser.

"Stark! Where exactly do you stand on all of this?" Fury growled from across the room and Tony's mind went blank. He'd not been paying enough attention to know what all had been said already. His bladder was so full of piss that it was making his thought go a bit fuzzy around the edges.

After a moment of thought, he scoffed. "I stand with logic. The only person to blame is whoever gave us the shitty rundown of the situation. We were unprepared and did what we could with what we were given. Now, let's end this wrestling match and go home," he hurridly stated hoping... praying that they would do just that. Just the thought of being able to empty his pulsing bladder was enough to make him clench his thighs together. Even so, he kept his face indifferent.

His assessment led to more arguing and after a while, Tony decided that he'd had enough. He couldn't possibly hold his pee for any longer. Not even for five more minutes. His underwear had already grown damp with sweat and maybe a little bit of piss that had dribbled free without his permission. "While you guys sit here and argue like bratty children, I'm going to go get some coffee," he said as he shoved his chair backward and tried not to cringe when the action made his bladder scream.

"I think the hell you won't!", Fury sarcastically spat from the front of the room and it occurred to Tony that the insult and the made-up excuse may not have been his best course of action. He was left with two equally shitty choices. Walk out of the room and have to sit through an additional pow-wow with Fury about respect instead of hanging out with his kid or he could admit that he needed to piss like a Rusian racehorse and sound like a child. Deciding that neither option sounded ideal, he sat back down and swallowed hard. 

For fifteen more minutes Tony sat there rubbing his hands up and down his thighs, crossing his ankles and wiping the excessive amount of sweat off of his brow. "You need some water, Tony? Your face is beet red," Cap suggested from across the table, sliding a water bottle in his direction. 

Tony wanted to cry. Putting more liquid into his body was the exact opposite of what he needed. He cracked the bottle open anyway and forced himself to swallow it down bit by bit. "Thanks" he uttered and replaced the cap ounce he'd taken in at least half. He hoped that he managed to sweat the additional fluids out before it reached his already overfilled bladder. Then, his saving grace. He noticed the teenager beside him starting to shift in his seat. Could it be? Oh God, maybe the kid needed to piss too and that would set him free of his agonizing predicament. "You okay, Pete?" he whispered low enough for only the kid to hear.

"Mhmm. Just... need to pee," Peter replied. Tony began to cheer inside his head. It was like a Christmas miracle. The gods had provided him with a way out. He was going to have to incriminatingly walk out of the room or piss his pants. He was saved by one, Peter Paker. 

"Alright, I'll get us out of this," he said with what he hoped came off as concerned and not frantic as his blader squeezed at the mere thought of the bathroom down the hall.

"You don't have to do that, Mr. Stark. I can hold it. We'll be done soon, right?" Peter asked sounding just unsure enough that Tony knew the kid needed to go pretty badly. Maybe not as much as he did but that was understandable. He was nearly positive that no one had ever needed to go for a piss as much as he did right then. He was also nearly positive that he was going to piss so hard that the porcelain might crack under the pressure. A shiver ran up his spine at the image. 

"No, no. None of that. If you need to go, then you need to go," he hypocritically stated because he'd needed to go from the moment he stepped out of the armor. He'd planned to walk straight into the bathroom but Fury had practically dragged them all into the conference room with fire in his eyes. At the time he was sure he could hold it until the man was done ranting. That had been two hours ago. He knocked on the wooden table to get the others to shut up and listen to him. "It's a school night, the kid needs to clean up, eat dinner and do his homework. We're out," he announced not expecting and push back. Peter was the baby of the group and everyone tended to give in when it came to him.

"The kid's fifteen Stark. He can wash and feed himself," Fury said before turning his attention back to Tony. "He can go. You stay here."

"I need to use the bathroom," Peter piped up, blushing when all eyes fell on him. "I don't know where it is in here. Can Mr. Stark show me really quickly?"

Fury's face softened like it only did for Peter and Tony waited with bated breath for the answer. "Go help your kid find the toilet, then get back in your seat," the man said. Tony gave a curt nod and followed the kid out of the room, resisting the urge to pause and cross his legs as he did so.

"It's this way, Buddy,", Tony said as he took several rushed steps down the hallway.

"I know," Peter casually replied, picking up his pace so that he could keep in step with his mentor.

Tony didn't question it. He didn't have time to question it. The bathroom door was right there, shouting his name. He darted through it and lined himself up at the first urinal he came to. His bladder became inpatient and he, Tony Fucking Stark, the definition of dignity, had to practically dance in place as he undid his belt and pants. He just managed to pull himself out of his underwear when his body gave up and released without warning. The piss shot out of him so quickly that the thick, straight line pelted the urinal causing a thin hissing, splash to echo off of the tiled walls. 

The urgent signals his bladder had been sending him instantly dissipated the second the stream began. Comfort, ease, and sheer pleasure taking over. "Jesus Christ," he mumbled under his breath with a low moan. He shifted his feet further apart and placed the hand not directing his heavy spray onto the wall to steady himself. Pissing had never been so... intense or pleasing. 

It took a while but eventually, Tony's piss slowed to a stop. He milked out the last few drops and tucked himself away before spinning on his heel towards the sink, where Peter was waiting for him. "Did you go?" he asked because in bus bliss he hadn't noticed. 

Peter nodded his head and blushed. "I didn't have to go that bad."

Tony washed his hands and grabbed a paper towel before things starting to line up in his head. "If you knew where the bathroom was and didn't need to go that bad then why did you have me come with you.

Peter shuffled his feel and scratched the back of his head as he always did when he was nervous... when was a lot but Tony wasn't sure what the had to be nervous about this time. "I um... I noticed in the meeting that you looked like you needed to go and when Mr. Fury said you couldn't leave the room I wanted to save you, I guess. sorry."

Peter Parker had to be the best human being on the planet. Tony was sure of it. "Don't say you're sorry. You were right. I was dying for a piss. Consider me saved," he said as he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders. "Thank's kiddo."

"You do it for me all the time," Peter said while leaning into his mentor's side. "I just wish I didn't have to leave without you."

"How about we save each other this time, hmm? We'll tell our Director Cyclops that you puked and asked me to take you home," Tony replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Awesome," Peter said with a smile before fixing his face into a fake, miserable frown before reentering the conference room. Soon after they were both sitting in Tony's living room eating take out and watching Star Wars.


End file.
